Ginny and Harry's Wedding
by AlexMichele
Summary: My take on the day leading up to their wedding one-shot


"This is it" Harry thought as he arrived, almost late, for his rehearsal wedding.

He and Ginny were going to be married tomorrow in front of all of their friends, their previous Hogwarts teachers, the Minister of Magic, and Ginny's entire family. They were to be married in the same church he was told that his parents had been married in. Everyone who was anyone heard about the wedding.

Harry made sure that no one without an invitation would be allowed through the doors of the church. He didn't want anyone to try to crash it. He made sure that there would be guards at every entrance of the church.

He bustled to the altar where the rehearsal was to begin any moment now.

"Hurry dear boy, it's almost time to begin," the preacher said to him as soon as Harry had entered the sanctuary. He hurried to the spot where he would be standing again in about eighteen hour's time. His groomsman was already in place.

"You can't be late tomorrow," Ron said to Harry as he began fixing his tie.

"How long have you been here?" Harry questioned.

"Twenty minutes. Hermione came in three minutes ago and said the bride is ready," Ron answered.

As if on cue, Hermione, wearing the rose colored pink bridesmaid dress, entered the sanctuary.

"Ginny and I are ready when you all are," she said and then shut the door behind her as she hurried off to take her starting place beside Ginny out in the main hall.

The preacher nodded to the pianist who began playing the wedding march which reminded Harry of Bill and Fleur's wedding and then of Tonks and Lupin.

"They would be proud," he thought as Hermione entered and slowly walked up the aisle. Hermione was followed by Victorie and Teddy; the flower girl and ring bearer. Harry thought that the pink dress was adorable on his soon to be niece, and it seemed to go nicely with her strawberry blonde hair. Teddy, however, had been difficult to get the tuxedo color to go with his turquoise hair but they ended up getting one the same color as Ron's, a cream-colored white one, which offset his hair nicely as well.

Once Hermione, Victorie, and Teddy were all in place, Ginny came through the doors escorted by Mr. Weasley, who's tux was a silver one like Harry's gold, and began walking up the aisle. Ron blushed at the sight of his sister in her beautiful golden dress. No one but Hermione had been with Ginny when she picked out the dress and tonight was the first night that anyone else had seen it. Harry couldn't believe how beautiful Ginny looked. Ginny smiled at him as Mr. Weasley took her hand and placed it in Harry's.

Ginny smiled brightly as she took in the sight of her soon to be husband. Harry smiled back at her.

The wedding rehearsal continued and they practiced everything except putting the rings on one another. The rings were safely put away and would not be touched until tomorrow.

When it came time to practice their vows, Mrs. Weasley was already in tears, her only daughter was to be given to the greatest wizard in the world and she was happy for both Ginny and Harry. The two of them made their own vows instead of the traditional ones Ginny wasn't fond of. Ginny said her vows first.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, promise to always be around and take care of you when you are sick. I promise to never leave you alone to defend yourself from all the witches and wizards who may want your autograph. And most of all, I promise to love you for all the days of my life." Ginny said all of this confidently, and when she was done she smiled at Harry and saw Ron looking close to tears. Harry squeezed her hand and said his.

"I, Harry James Potter, promise to protect you from any danger that may occur and I promise to take care of you when you are sick and cheer you up when you are down. I promise to protect you from any dangers that may or may not occur, and of course, I promise to love you for as long as I live."

It was at this that Mrs. Weasley had to get up and leave, she didn't want to further interrupt. The priest said a few more words and allowed Harry to kiss his bride. When they were done, they practiced walking down the aisle so that Teddy and Victioire would know what to do tomorrow.

As soon as Ginny and Harry entered the main hall Mrs. Weasley came up to the both of them and embraced them in a hug.

"Tomorrow, I think I'd like to sit near the back so I can leave if I have to without interrupting the service," she said.

"Mum, you weren't much of a distraction" Ginny said.

"You almost made it through the entire thing," Harry added.

"True, true," Mrs. Weasley replied, "I guess that sitting in the back isn't a good idea?"

"Of course not Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she and Ron stepped in to join the conversation.

"Well, alright then."

"Come on Ginny, let's go change out of these dresses," Hermione said. After everyone had changed out of their dress clothes, Ginny met back up with Harry and took his hand in hers.

"Why don't we walk back to Grimmauld Place," Harry suggested as he and Ginny walked out of the front of the church.

"Sounds good to me," Ginny smiled.

Together they walked hand-in-hand until dark when they decided to go their separate ways.

"Good night Ginny," Harry said.

"Good night," Ginny replied leaning in to kiss him. Harry watched as she turned to go. He was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her.


End file.
